So sweet
by FangandLightning
Summary: Lightning comes home with a bad headache and Fang takes care of her. established flight. fluffy.


Fang looked up from the computer as the front door of the house opened. She then glanced at the clock- it was latter then it should have been. Pushing the chair back from the desk she got up and moved closer to the doorway to catch a look at her Fiancé. When she did, she frowned- the woman looked completely exhausted. Fang moved away from the doorway then and went into the kitchen, grabbing a few of the pain killers and setting them on the counter for a moment then going and grabbing a glass, filing it with water. Not looking up as Lightning came in- she just handed her both things before moving to take a few things out of the fridge and then take down a plate from one of the cabinets. The sound of a chair moving across the floor and a glass being set on the table didn't stop her movements as she put the sandwich together. When Fang was finished she turned and set the plate on the table in front of Light- taking more time to look over the woman now.

Aqua eyes were almost closed, and brows furrowed together- the clear sign on a migraine. The woman's posture was rather limp also- but not in a relaxed manor. Her hair, with the exception of her bangs were swept back and pulled into a loose bun at the back of her neck, something that she had a tendency to do when she just didn't want to deal with it. Fang had a feeling that it had been like that since Light had left that morning- Fang herself hadn't been home for a few days- out on a hunting mission.

Taking the empty glass and going to fill it up again- she was given a small smile, a thankful one. Coming back she set it down again.

"you feelin alright?" speaking softly as to not irritate the woman's headache, it wasn't all that much of a necessary question really.

"Long day- headache- no lunch…" were the mumbled answers in response. That explained the migraine then, the lack of food- because there was no chance that she had eaten breakfast either, and she probably hadn't had much to drink either.

"why don't you go take a nap and I'll cook something" she was given a nod but the other didn't move an inch- getting up herself Fang moved over and gently moved the chair out from the table. Sliding one arm under the woman's knees and the other around her back she gently picked the pink haired woman up. Instead of the normal resistance that she would be met with doing so, Lightning instead curled up further in her arms. Making her way up the stairs and into their room, Fang set Light gently on the edge of the bed. She unbuckled and slid the woman's boots off then unhooked her jacket, taking that off of her too. Grabbing a shirt and shorts for the woman, she handed them to the still woman who after a moment seemed to understand and manage to get herself undressed and redressed.

Fang then helped her under the covers of the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her and heading downstairs to start dinner for the two of them.

Lightning shifted a bit and opened her eyes, relaxing at the lack of pounding in her head- her headache was finally gone. Sitting up she winced slightly as her haired pulled a bit reaching back she undid the elastic in her hair and ran her fingers threw it. Slipping out of the bed she walked down the stairs and to the living room, humming softly at the smell of food cooking. Looking over at the computer in the room, she wasn't all that surprised to see Fang sitting there eyes focused on the screen, one hand on the mouse and the other resting on Prickle, who didn't seem to mind at all. and to her own surprise- Talon was resting on the top of the chair back. Lighting couldn't help but smile, deciding that instead of disturbing them to go into the kitchen. Glancing at the timer on the oven, she realized that it was about to go off. Hitting the button so it wouldn't go off she grabbed the oven mitt that was sitting out and took the food out. Quietly taking down two plates and putting food on them then grabbing two forks and walking back into the living room. Walking over to were Fang was sitting, the woman looked up her surprised.

"your awake?" Lightning gave a small smile and a nod, leaning down to give Fang a kiss on the cheek.

"yeah, feeling better too. Thank you" Fang gave her a grin and moved the key bored from in front of her before taking both plates of food and setting them down in front of her, then patting her lap.

"come on- its been a few days since we have gotten to see each other sit" shaking her head a small smile still on her face, Lightning went over and sat in Fang's lap one arm coming to wrap around her waist as she did so.

"don't you dare start trying to feed me Fang- that is were I draw the line" she said as she took her fork and then took a bite of the food- she was given a laugh in response to that as Fang went to eat some of her own food.

The two of them ate in a peaceful silence, just content with being close to one another. After the two were finished Fang wrapped her other arm around Lightning's waist, resting her head against her shoulder placing a small kiss against her neck.

"you need to eat and rest more when I'm not here you know" tilting her head to rest on top of Fangs she gave a small hum, closing her eyes as Fang's hand moved to gently rub her leg.

"how was your hunt?" the pink haired woman murmured, cuddling a bit closer.

"good- though I swear if I get called to take out one more freaking Behemoth I am going to go insane. I mean, if I was still a L'cie it would be no issue- what with magic and all but with out it, it just takes to long especially when you have to keep a look out for the other idiots trying to help you" Lightning shook her head, understandingly. A lot of people just couldn't handle Behemoths- found them terrifying. And it seemed like Fang always was the one to get stuck with those people. Behemoths seemed to be what most calls were about anyways- something that annoyed Fang, because in reality she didn't want to kill nearly as many as they wanted her to- claiming that it was bad luck to do so.

Lightning let out a soft gasp as the hand on her waist suddenly slipped into her shorts.

"Fang-" she was quickly cut of by a kiss- though the angle was a bit awkward. Pulling out of the kiss she winced slightly, and cracked her neck. Fang then kissed her neck murmuring a soft apology.

"Lets go upstairs" the Pulse woman suggested a grin on her face. Lightning gave a soft laugh and got off her Fiancé's lap, grabbing one of the woman's hands and pulling gently.

"well lets go then"

The two laughed softly together as they stumbled up the stairs, fingers of one hand each tangled together. Brief kisses and touches interrupted their progress to their room. And when they did get there- the two didn't head for the bed first instead leaned against the wall, kissing deeply and hands wandering- cloths falling to the ground.

When the two did make it to the bed both were naked and sporting a few nice sized red marks on their necks.

Lightning smiled from her place on top of Fang, leaning down to kiss the woman again, one hand still tangled with the others and the other rubbing at the woman's chest. Fang was quick to respond to the kiss, her own hand gently running over a pale hip and moving down a leg. Giving a kiss to Fang's cheek before moving down a bit to suck at her chest- something that caused the other to moan out softly. Her hand slipped down the hunter's stomach, to gently slip inside of her- something that got her an appreciative groan.

Light herself let out a sharp gasp as fingers were slipped into her as well. Lifting her head from Fang's chest she moved to kiss the woman deeply- fingers moving. Though- the pink haired woman was quick to pull away with a gasp.

"Fucking hell Fang- don't do that!" there was a bark of laughter at that and she was given a grin.

"I don't understand why you are so against trying it when clearly its something you would enjoy-" Lightning would have liked to think it was her glair that cut the woman off but she knew it had been the jerk of her fingers.

"I don't want to try it because its just to weird!"

"Weird? How the hell do you think that Hope and Noel-"

"Don't bring the two of them up right now! we are in bed! And I don't care how they would they are both men there is a huge difference!"

"fine fine relax I wont do it again, just get on with it" with a small huff Lightning continued to move her hand, nuzzling her face into the others neck face flushed- mostly with arousal but with embarrassment also. It was moments later when there was a sharp gasp and she felt the clenching around her fingers, giving a few more movements she slowly slipped them out. Lightning was quickly flipped over then to her own surprise. The hand that was inside of her moving faster and she was pulled into a rough kiss. She was the first to brake away with a moan and soft panting. She could feel Fang grinning against her neck then and stiffened half expecting her to do something bad, her hand coming up to tangle in brown hair- mostly incase the woman did do something bad. But no- she didn't, just moved her hand faster. and it wasn't to long before Light came herself, with a moan.

Lightning hummed softly and wiped her hand off in a tissue glancing over at Fang.

"Fang! Don't do that" she snapped and grabbed the woman's own hand from her mouth, wiping it off with a huff.

"bawww but sunshine- its so much easier that way!" lightning just rolled her eyes

"I don't want to hear you bitch about how your mouth tastes in the morning" she was only given a laugh in response.


End file.
